Just Bad Luck
by badly-knitted
Summary: Police work can be dangerous in unanticipated ways, as Dee discovers. Set after Vol. 7, and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Just Bad Luck

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7

 **Summary:** Police work can be dangerous in unanticipated ways, as Dee discovers.

 **Word Count:** 826

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Injured in the line of duty,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Arriving at his apartment from the hospital, Ryo shoved the door closed with his foot.

"It wasn't your fault, Dee, so stop blaming yourself. It was just bad luck; even you're not immune to that," he insisted, helping Dee to the sofa and making him as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances.

"I know, but I still feel bad about it, especially now you're stuck taking care of me," Dee fretted.

"That was my choice. You're injured and I'll feel a lot better having you here where I know you'll get the care you need than I would if you were trying to cope at home, alone. Keeping wounds clean is important and you'd have a hard time managing that without help."

"I guess you're right, but why'd it have to be my butt again?" Dee groaned. "Bad enough I got a chunk gouged out of it by a ricochet last year, and now this?"

"It's your butt because that's what you fell on when the perp kicked you in the head. Be thankful you didn't go down face first." Dee had been grappling with the man, trying to stop him from scaling a chain-link fence at the side of a demolition site he'd just chased their suspect across, when the incident happened.

It really had been bad luck that one of the would-be fugitive's flailing feet had connected solidly with Dee's forehead, which now sported a large, swollen bruise, and that the impact had thrown him backwards onto rotten floorboards from which several blunt and rusted nails were protruding. Bulletproof vests are all very well, but they leave an awful lot of areas still vulnerable to injury.

Ryo had taken a different route during the chase and captured the guy as he'd dropped down on the other side of the fence, handcuffing him and handing him off to Ted and Marty, who'd been providing backup. Then he'd called an ambulance and waited with Dee for it to arrive, following it to the hospital in their car.

At the E.R., three nails had been prised out of Dee's ass, the wounds thoroughly cleaned out and stitched, and a dressing applied. A nurse had instructed Ryo on how to clean and dress the area, then handed him some spare dressings, along with prescriptions for antibiotics and painkillers, which he'd got filled at the hospital pharmacy before helping Dee hobble out to the car and laying him across the back seat, since sitting was out of the question.

Insisting that Dee would stay with him while his wounds healed, Ryo had swung by Dee's place, leaving his partner in the car while he dashed upstairs and grabbed all the sweatpants he could find, along with some t-shirts and a few other things, quickly packing a bag and returning to the car for the drive across town to his own apartment building, which at least had fewer stairs. Even so, getting Dee up them had been a slow process because the local anaesthetic hadn't worn off yet, leaving half of Dee's butt and his right hip mostly numb. Reaching the sofa had been a relief for both of them.

Ryo fetched a blanket and draped it over Dee. "You should rest; at least you don't have a concussion as well. I'll make us some tea." He checked his watch. "It's half past three, more or less. If you take your antibiotics at four, your next dose will be at midnight, then eight in the morning. I'll call the chief in a minute and see if I can take a couple of personal days on top of my days off."

"You're too good to me."

"No I'm not. You'd do the same for me."

"Damn straight," Dee agreed. "Still don't deserve ya though."

They were drinking their tea when Bikky arrived home.

"What's the perv doin' here?" He scowled at the man on the sofa.

"Dee had an accident at work; he's staying here while he heals so I can take care of him."

"All that for a bump on the head?"

"It's not his head that's the problem," Ryo replied. "He fell and got several rusty nails stuck in him."

Bikky's eyes went wide with awe. "Wow! Can I see the wounds?"

"They're in his butt." Ryo hid his grin behind his teacup.

"Oh. Ew! In that case, I'll pass." Bikky's disgusted expression made Ryo laugh and Dee frown.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to show off my injuries to you anyway, twerp." As Bikky disappeared into his bedroom, Dee added to Ryo in a low voice, "The only person who gets to see my ass is you."

"And the doctor and nurses at the hospital."

"Medical professionals don't count."

Smiling, Ryo leaned across and lightly kissed the bruise on Dee's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you and your ass."

"I know you will, babe. Despite gettin' my ass perforated, I'm a lucky guy."

.

The End


End file.
